Claim
by addictcas
Summary: (Endverse AU) Someone in the camp has a grudge against Dean, and he uses Castiel to get to him. (omega Endverse!Castiel/alpha Endverse!Dean) (part 2/? of series: Croatoan ABO 'verse; can be read alone)


**NOTE: non-con elements (not between Castiel and Dean)**

**This story contains Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, including self-lubrication and biting/claiming. If you are not into that you probably don't want to read this. If you are, enjoy. :)**

**part 1 of series: Heat  
>part 2 of series: Claim<br>part 3 of series: High**

Dean smells Castiel before he sees him. He can smell the omega's blood, mingled with the scent of another alpha. Another alpha's _release_. He turns as Cas closes the cabin door. His mate is standing there, swaying on his feet, his neck bleeding from a bite on his neck, one covering Dean's _own_ mark. There is a small, wet, matted down section of hair that sends disgust and pure, unadulterated fury roiling through Dean's veins. He's in front of Cas in an instant, gripping his mate's shoulders.

"Who did this to you?"

Cas shrugs, looking around Dean's cabin, _their_ cabin, now, avoiding the alpha's gaze. "It doesn't matter. They were just some drunk alpha assholes. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" Dean yells, not even trying to rein in his anger. "You're bleeding, Cas. There's _come_ in your hair. How is that not a big fucking deal?"

The omega shoves him off, going to their room and sitting on the bed. "They didn't touch me, not in the way you're thinking."

Relief washes over Dean, but it does nothing to subdue the rage that's gripping his chest in a suffocating vice. Then he notices the blood on Cas' shirt, splotches scattered across his stomach. He sits down next to him and starts to lift the stained fabric, but Castiel grabs the hem and pulls it back down.

"Let me see, Cas." Dean pulls his mate's hands away from the shirt and lifts it up. When he sees it, his vision is clouded with red. Cut into Castiel's skin is the word 'BITCH.'

"Who did this?" he growls. He grabs Cas' chin and jerks his head up so he's finally looking at him.

"I don't know their names. We were playing cards. They slipped me something. I was pretty out of it when it happened." Cas leans forward, resting his head in the crook of his alpha's neck. "They're handcuffed in Risa's cabin. She heard me and came to help." Dean needs to remember to thank her.

"Stay here," Dean tells him, pulling his mate's t-shirt over his head. "I'm going to the med cabin." He leaves Cas on the bed, collecting antibacterial ointments, bandages, gauze, and a wet cloth. When he comes back the omega is curled up on the bed.

"Sit up." Cas does as he's told and Dean takes the cloth and starts dabbing at the wounds. He starts with his neck, then cleans the cuts on his stomach. He saves his hair for last, scrubbing out the semen that's already dried, causing a whole new wave of anger rushing over him.

He coats every injury with the ointment, then puts a big square bandage on his neck and wraps his lower body with gauze. Then Dean grabs him a clean shirt and helps him get it on.

"Come with me." He storms out of the cabin, Cas at his tail. Chuck is nearby, and Dean tells him to get everyone in the camp together at the front gate and to tell Risa to bring the two handcuffed alphas with her.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Cas is struggling to keep up with him but Dean won't slow down.

"I'm gonna take care of them, Cas."

When they reach the armory Cas grips his arm. "You're not going to kill them."

Dean laughs mirthlessly at that. "No, I'm not." But they're going to wish he had. He grabs a handgun, just one. Cas tries to take it from him.

"This is what they want, Dean. They want you angry."

"Yeah, and why is that?" Why would they go after _Cas_, not him?

"One of the guys... he said you slept with his mate. Jane or something."

Dean has no idea what the hell he's talking about. "Cas, you know I wouldn't–"

"No, I know," Cas says as they head toward the front gate. "He said it was before me. That she said you forced her."

"Bullshit." Dean may be an asshole, but he sure as hell is no fucking _rapist_. "She probably went home smelling like me and didn't wanna get caught sleeping around. She's easy; she's probably fucked more people here than I have."

Castiel beams at him. "That's what I said!" He looks way too fucking happy for the current situation they're in.

"Yeah, yeah, good for you."

A few minutes later they're at the front gate where the entirety of the camp is gathered, most of them looking around in confusion. Risa and Jager are in the middle of it all, each holding on to a struggling alpha.

"Release them." Dean grabs Cas by the arm and drags him up to the two freed men. "What are your names?"

The alphas are both looking at Dean with self-satisfied smirks. "He's Ryan. And I'm Chris," the taller one says. "A few months ago you took my mate. So... we took yours."

Dean feels bone break under his hand as it collides with alpha's jaw. Chris spits blood onto the ground at Dean's feet, smile never leaving his face. "That bitch screamed real pretty, too." A blow to the cheek. Same sick smile. His friend remains silent.

"Maybe if you weren't so quick to label omegas as _bitches_, your mate wouldn't go running off to any decent alpha who's willing to knot her." The smile falls off of the man's face and turns into a sneer.

Dean backs off, walking to stand behind Cas. Without warning he sinks his teeth into the omega's neck, opposite the fresh wound. Castiel lets out a soft "ah" and "_Dean_" and Dean can smell a rush of arousal at his public act of claiming. He walks back up to Chris and spits Cas' blood onto the stain of alpha blood in the dirt.

"Cas is _my mate_. And you're gonna pay for what you did to him." He pulls the handgun out of his waistband and waves it in front of the pair.

Ryan speaks up for the first time, laughing. "You're going to kill us?"

Dean laughs right back at him. "No. This is for you two." He holds it out to Chris who takes it hesitantly. The other alpha points it at Dean, then reconsiders and lowers it, probably figuring shooting their leader wouldn't sit well with the other soldiers.

"And why do I need this?"

Dean reaches down and yanks Chris up by his jacket collar. "Risa." He gestures to her and she grabs the other alpha. Dean walks to the gate and Risa follows. "Chuck."

The skittish man blinks at him in confusion. "Dean?"

"Open the gate." Chuck is the only person in camp who has a key. He stares at Dean, who glares at him until he takes it out of his pocket and pushes it into the padlock, unlocking it.

"What the fuck are you doing?" It's Ryan, and he's looking between Dean and Chuck with wide, terrified eyes.

"You two are leaving."

Chris' mouth opens and closes a few times before he says, "You can't do this. There are _croats_ out there."

"Not my fucking problem." Dean looks around at the crowd. "Any objections?" Nobody speaks up. "That's what I thought. Now get out." He shoves Chris out the gate, and Risa follows with Ryan. Dean has a huge smile of his face when he closes it behind him, re-locking the padlock.

"Should anyone aid these men, you will find yourself on the other side of that gate faster than you can say Croatoan. Got it?" There are yeses and nods across the group, who are watching the scene in shocked silence. "Good. C'mon, Cas." Dean grabs his omega's arm and leads him back to their cabin.

The scent of arousal is radiating off of Castiel's skin as Dean pulls him into the bathroom, turning his mate around to face the mirror and pulling his shirt collar to the side, revealing the entire claim mark.

"Look at this, Cas." Dean presses his lips to the knob at the top of his spine. "See that?"

Cas nods and moans out a "yes."

"You're _mine_." He reaches around and presses the palm of his hand against the omega's already straining erection. "No one else gets to touch you like this." Dean looks at Cas' reflection; his mate's eyes are closed, his lips parted, his head tilted back.

"_Please_, Dean." He drags his hand across Castiel's cock again, and his mate pushes up into the pressure. "Stop teasing and fuck me."

Dean huffs out a laugh at that. A former angel of the Lord, cursing like a sailor. It will never _not_ be funny. Still, he'll indulge him soon enough, before he starts getting really cranky. Castiel's been through enough tonight as it is.

He makes a show of removing Cas' clothes, going slowly and dragging his fingers across the heated flesh. "Look at yourself," he whispers when he's done. The fallen angel turns, probably to get Dean undressed, but the alpha holds him in place. "I want you to watch. Like this." He inclines his head toward the mirror. "I don't want you to look away."

Cas nods, Adam's apple bobbing in a hard swallow.

Dean is much quicker at taking off his own clothes, needing the feeling of skin against skin as quickly as possible. He presses himself against Castiel's body when he's finished, nudging one thigh in between both of Cas' and feeling how much sweet-smelling slick is dripping down his legs.

"God, you really want this, don't you, baby?"

The omega groans and grinds his ass against Dean's dick. "Don't ask stupid questions."

Dean pushes out another breathy laugh and trails a finger down Cas' back, over the crest of his ass, all the way down to his damp entrance. He presses against it but not inside. "Don't get snappy."

Castiel pushes back, whining when Dean pulls away. "I hate you."

"No you don't," Dean tells him, nipping at his shoulder.

"No, unfortunately I don't. Now stop being an asshole and fucking _touch me_."

As much as Dean loves fucking with his bossy omega, his cruelty does know limits. He doesn't tease this time, just slides two fingers in him straight away because he knows Cas can take it. His mate grips the sink until his knuckles are white, rocking back onto Dean's hand. He's making these punched-out little noises as Dean works him open, and when he knows Cas is ready he adds a third finger.

"Oh, God. Fuck, Dean, _yes_."

It's not long before the omega breathes out, "Now," and Dean is pulling out his fingers and lining up his cock. He soaks up the needy, keening sound Cas makes as he pushes in to the hilt. His mate has been extremely vocal with him since that night they'd bonded, and this time is no exception. Dean cherishes every gasp, whine, and moan that escapes Cas' full lips as the move together in tandem in, slow, long, deliberate thrusts.

Cas tastes incredible under Dean's tongue as he licks his way across his shoulders. He can feel the taut muscles rolling under his tanned skin as Dean laves at it. When he gets to the fresh claim mark on Castiel's neck he bites down gently on the sensitive flesh, pulling blood to the surface again as Cas lets out a choked-off groan.

"Yours, Dean, I'm yours. Always."

This ignites something in Dean like a match, something dark and possessive. He sent people to their inevitable deaths today for hurting Cas, his mate, and he would do it again in a heartbeat. Hell, he might even pull the trigger himself if it happened again.

With that though he jerks his hips harder into tight heat of his omega, who's shaking and slamming back against Dean desperately and moaning out curses like a fucking porn star, if porn were ten times hotter. There's no rhythm to it, no finesse, just sweat and slick and pleasure and _love_, as Dean realizes, though he would never admit to it out loud. The thought does, however, add a certain heat to his chest that goes quite nicely with the heat pooling low in his stomach, the painful curl of arousal that's making it hard for Dean to breathe. He trails hot kisses across Castiel's back, nipping occasionally, trying to convey everything he's feeling without having to say the words.

He thinks it's working; Cas is close, he can tell by the way he's flushed and panting, clenching around Dean's cock.

"Oh, God, Dean, _fuck_." He screws his eyes shut and slams his hand against the glass of the mirror when Dean reaches around and fists his erection, and with one stroke and a thumb skimming across the head he's coming all over Dean's hand and the sink with a low cry.

Dean himself is on the razor's edge of orgasm as he pulls out before his knot can catch; he has other plans. He ruts against Cas' back for a few seconds before he grips his mate's hips and covers his lower back in come. He runs his hand through it and turns Cas around, smearing it across the omega's chest in a possessive gesture. People will be smelling Dean on him for _days_.

Cas squints down at his chest and up at Dean. "Was that necessary?" he asks once he's caught his breath. Dean drops his head against Castiel's shoulder, inhaling the intoxicating scent of their arousals mixed together.

"Now they'll all know."

Dean's eyes are closed but he can feel Cas pulling away. He's just barely opened his eyes when he sees the omega dip his hand in the sink and bring it back out to rub all over Dean's chest.

"Oh, look, I can do it too." Cas stares smugly at him before he pulls Dean's shoulder to his mouth.

"Cas, what are you–_Jesus fuck_, ow!" He looks in the mirror when his mate pulls away and sure enough, there are two bloody crescents at the junction between his shoulder and neck. Cas has big-ass smile on his face as he wipes his mouth.

"And now you're mine."

Dean, at a loss for words, just kisses him.


End file.
